Learn to Love You like I Love You
by Fighting4you
Summary: I'm not very great at summarizing. The Bella's are all living under one roof. Beca and Chloe become closer and closer with everyday. Chloe is trying not to fall back onto old habits and be the perky bubbly red head everyone knows and loves, but sometimes life can get in the way. T- eventually M Possible Triggers/serious situations.
1. Chapter 1

Learn to Love You Like I Love You.

Ch.1

It was a bright and sunny day just outside the Barden campus. Beca was leisurely walking back from her classes for the day to the house that all the Bella's shared. Once each member found themselves on the team they were made to move into the big sorority-like house so that the girls could bond better (so everyone was told) but they all knew it was because Aubrey wanted to be in charge of everything the girls did and could constantly critique the girls when they were practicing. Beca walked up the steps and crossing the porch to the door, her back pack weighing her down. As she stepped into the cool air of the huge house Beca sighed. She took her ear buds out that she had been listening to since class let out and headed towards the stairs to venture off to her room before she came into contact with anyone. Half way up the stairs she heard dishes breaking on the floor and an exhausted voice "Fuck!" Shortly after that Beca heard a small scream and then a loud thud. Quickly dropping her backpack she ran down the stairs into the kitchen where the chaos was happening. "Oh my god! Chloe are you ok?!" Beca ran to the side of the red head that was on the floor who was slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. Chloe wiped a few stray tears from her face with a sniffle. "Yea..yea..I'm…I'll be fine." Beca crouched down in front of her holding onto Chloe's right forearm waiting to see if the red head wanted help up off the floor. "What happened?" Beca asked wide eyed looking around the scene around them. "Is your foot ok?" The brunette asked quickly remembering Chloe's previous injury. Chloe nodded sniffling again as she used Beca to help her get up off the floor. She pushed her long red hair out of her face as she fought to catch her balance with her air cast. Beca moved her hands to Chloe's shoulders to help her out and make sure she was good. "I was trying to reach for the sugar, because I needed it for my coffee and whoever used the last of it didn't refill it and no one was home so I grabbed the step stool and I went to get it myself. I started to lose my balance and went catch myself and knocked over the dish rack and tried to get out of the way of that.. And the next I know I'm on the floor." Chloe sighed heavily and put her hand to her head. She had been in her air cast for about a month now after breaking her foot at her kick-boxing class. She was becoming exhausted and stir crazy. She was under strict orders to not be on her foot, as little use as possible so that her foot could heal properly. After the first two weeks Chloe was already using her foot more than she should. Which caused the other Bella's to constantly be on her, especially Aubrey and Beca. "We need you for nationals." Aubrey would always say to her. Beca's was just out of pure concern for the red head. There was something there between the two. They had a close bond like Chloe and Aubrey except more intense than a friendship. Both new this but neither acknowledge it afraid of how the other felt and how all their friends would react. It wasn't something either of them talked about. The two had never crossed over the friendship line. They caught themselves sleeping in the same bed every now and then but it wasn't an uncommon thing to happen with any of the girls in the house. They were all really close so no one thought anything of it.

Chloe sighed once again and moved towards the kitchen closet where they kept the cleaning supplies. "What are you doing?" Beca questioned as she grabbed the broom from Chloe. "I'm cleaning up my mess, what does it look like I'm doing" she stated coming out more aggravated than she meant it to. She didn't apologize though, she was so tired of being pitied and babied by everyone. She'd always been an independent- on the go- help everyone else kind of girl and this person she had to be right now for the time being, she hated. Beca pulled the broom completely from Chloe's grasp. "Go sit down I'll clean this up and bring you some coffee." Chloe took in a deep breath. She knew Beca meant well but she just wanted to do something for herself for a change. She bit her cheek and looked to the mess on the floor. "Well…can you at least get the sugar down for me, and I'll get my own coffee so I can at least do something for myself?" Beca smiled at the image in front of her. Chloe looked like a defeated child not getting their way in the candy store. She turned and stepped on the stool reaching the sugar and setting it down on the counter. Beca turned around to face Chloe who was biting her other cheek now. "Thank you" she whispered quietly. Slowly she wobbled to the counter her boot clunking against the tiled floor the entire time, to put some sugar into her already creamed coffee. Beca watched her intently as she stirred her coffee leaning against the broom. Chloe set down the spoon she had used and slowly turned to Beca. "Are you sure, I can clean this up myself I really can." Beca took her weight off of the broom and walked over to the red head. "Yes I'm sure, now go sit down, lay down, something, I've got this." Chloe took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Beca giving her a hug. "Thank you" she whispered as she pulled away. Chloe grabbed her coffee went off to her room. Becca listen to her clunk all the way to the Den; where they had moved all of Chloe's belongings to since stairs were a slight problem for her now. Beca started to clean the kitchen once she heard the den doors close. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation a bit. She felt bad for Chloe because she knew how much all this dependence was killing her but she thought it was a nice change for Chloe. She would wear herself out in all aspects trying to please everyone and always being on the go. Even though Chloe hated it and wouldn't see it, Beca knew this was a good vacation for her mind, body, and soul. Well maybe not her mind because she knew how Chloe can get when she has too much time to think but her body needed the break. "What the hell happened in here!" Fat Amy exclaimed as she walked in the back door to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. "Hey hand me one of those please" Beca asked " and Chloe happened." Fat Amy looked at the mess of broken dishes and scattered silver on the floor handing Beca a water. "Well, was she angry or something?" Beca took a swig of her water and set it down on the counter. "No she was trying to reach the sugar because whoever used it last didn't refill it." Fat Amy bent down and picked up all the silverware off of the floor and tossed them into the sink leaving Beca to finish sweeping the floor.

Later that evening, Beca had just finished a new mix she had been working on. It wasn't anything she was used to putting together but she couldn't help but put it together thinking of Chloe. It was calling to her and made her feel different inside as she mixed it. She took off her headphones as soon as she could smell dinner being prepared downstairs. Tonight was Cynthia Rose's turn to cook for whoever was eating at home and it was Beca's favorite night to eat at home. She always made sure she didn't have plans because being that Cynthia Rose was born and raised here in Georgia; she made the best soul food she had ever tasted. Shutting her laptop she descended down the stairs to a crowded kitchen. Everyone loved this day just like she did. She had seen everyone but Chloe in the big kitchen. Everyone started to sit down at the table to start their delicious feast of homemade fried chicken, greens, black eyed peas, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob; a meal that no one could pass up, not even Chloe. "I'll be right back I'm going to get Chloe." Beca stated as she turned out of the kitchen to head for the den. When she reached the door she gave a slight knock, but received no answer. "Chloe" Beca yelled. She still heard nothing. She made her way into the den slowly walking towards the bed that cradled a frail red head fast asleep. The night stand occupied an empty coffee mug and a few prescription pill bottles. Beca knew what all of them were for pain killers, anxiety, depression, and sleeping pills. Beca and Chloe had gotten much closer lately since she broke her foot, but even before the incident Chloe hadn't been doing to great emotionally and she had accompanied Chloe to her doctors to up her medications, but no one else knew, not even Aubrey. Before coming to Barden Chloe had struggled with eating disorders and self-harm alongside of her anxiety and depression; which Chloe had poured out to her on a drunken Bella's night. Becca sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her hand to Chloe's shoulder and gently nudged the girl. Chloe was on her side facing the window away from Beca. She nudged her again. "Chloe." The red head grunted lightly and shifted a little bit trying to get out of reach of whoever was touching her. Beca laughed. "Chloe, Cynthia Rose made dinner tonight come join everyone" nudging her softly again. "No." Beca heard quietly. "Sleep." Chloe moved again getting closer to the other edge of the bed. "If you keep scooting away from me you're going to end up on the floor like earlier." Chloe sighed heavily and rolled over towards Beca. As she landed comfortably in a position her hands fell to Beca's waist. "Lay with me." Beca looked at the red head at smiled. Chloe's hair laid a mess covering her face, the covers were dangerously low on her hips and her white tank top was mid torso. Chloe's skin was mesmerizing; so soft and perfectly tanned. Her sofie red shorts folded once at her hips showing the white elastic band. Beca couldn't help but stare. "I'm starving Chlo, let's go eat and then we can pop in a movie and I'll lie with you." Chloe moved her hand from Beca's hips. "Not hungry" she stated and reached for the blankets pulled them over her body. Beca was starting to worry about Chloe more than usual. "Come on Chloe just eat a little bit that's all I'm asking." Beca missed her perky friend; the red head she had met the day of the activities fair. Chloe quickly fell back to sleep and Beca new that there was no use in trying to get her out of bed anymore. Carefully she rose from the bed and headed back to the kitchen. As she sat down Aubrey set her fork down next to her plate. "Where's Chloe?" Beca sat now completely and for a second just stared into Aubrey's eyes before she answered. She instantly knew it was a concerned look with a hint of sadness. "She doesn't feel well, really exhausted." Beca explained to everyone who was chowing down on their meal. Beca reached for a piece of chicken and set it on her plate. "Aubrey, can we talk later?" Aubrey nodded her head "Of course." Everyone fell silent knowing something was up. Beca was the worst person to hide her emotions so if she knew something was wrong everyone knew something was wrong. "Anything we can help with?" Cynthia Rose chimed in. Beca looked to Aubrey and slightly shook her head no so no one else would notice. "I'm not sure" Beca stated. "I need to talk to Aubrey first and then I'll let everyone know." Everyone went back to conversations that they were previously having. Beca finished filling her plate and started to eat with nothing but Chloe on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all who follow this story! I do apologize for its harder to get updates in with a full schedule. Full time work and full time school so if you bare with me I promise I will do my best to update as frequent as possible.**

**Also I would love to hear what everyone thinks about my story in the review section. If there's something you're desperately wanting to read from this story let me know if I think it can help and will fit with the story line I have thought up, I'll possibly use it and defiantly credit you in the chapter update. **

**This chapter isn't very long but it's the conversation between Beca and Aubrey. Hope you like. REVIEWS would be very generous and I will update again soon. LOVE YOU!**

CH 2

After everyone helped with cleanup of the kitchen everyone went their separate ways.

"Don't forget ladies, Bella's practice in two hours!" Aubrey yelled through the house.

Beca stayed in the kitchen so her and Aubrey could talk.

Aubrey walked back into the kitchen after her reminder "let's go sit on the patio out back, just in case." She said as she pointed to the back door and followed Beca out the door. The two sat down and they both sighed.

"She's getting bad again isn't she?" Aubrey asked picking at her fingers.

Beca nodded. "She got her medications upped not too long ago. Aubrey looked up at Beca. "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to worry. Ya know with all the Bella's practices and stuff, she didn't want to stress you out more" Beca paused for a minute "How bad was it when you two were in high school?

Aubrey leaned back in her chair. "It was really bad" she looked to Beca with tears in her eyes before she told the story.

"She was so frail and fragile. She bruised so easily, she was always freezing. I think she was about 80 pounds when her body was just exhausted she collapsed."

Beca's jaw dropped slightly as tears hovered over her bottom lid threatening to spill over.

"She was sleeping over at my house it was our JR. year of high school, we were in my room and she wanted to take a shower to try and warm up. She said she wasn't feeling well either. She stood up and the first step she took her hand went straight to her head. She started to say my name but before she could get it fully out she fell to the ground, passed out. It was the scariest day of my life." Tears streamed freely down Aubrey's face.

Beca stood carefully and walked over to the crying girl sitting down and pulling her into a sorrow filled embrace.

"Sometimes, when I look at her…..just standing there… the images just replay over and over in my head. I don't think I've ever felt myself stop breathing before that moment and then suddenly it was like someone stabbed my heart. The scariest part was when I screamed for my dad to help and he picked her up off the floor cradling her in his arms." Aubrey shook her head. "Her entire body was limp, like a rag doll. I thought she was dead the way her body just hung there."

Beca let her tears fall being able to picture everything Aubrey was describing. She understood in this moment why she was on Chloe so much and worried so much about her. She had pretty much seen her best friend since elementary school lifeless in her father's arms. "Well she has both of us, and I know neither of us will let it get to that point again."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's middle sobbing slightly.

The two girls sat there crying together for a moment. Finally they had found something they were both passionate about and could agree about all in one package. Chloe.

Aubrey sat up. "I can't lose her Beca."

Beca nodded. "I know. I can't either…." She wiped tears from her face "tomorrow we can start searching for a good doctor or something, eventually we are going to have to talk to her you know…. about our fears." Aubrey nodded in agreement.

Aubrey stood up and looked in the kitchen through the window. She spotted Chloe standing in front of the fridge reaching for the leftover chicken. "Beca." She whispered quietly.

Beca stood up looking at Chloe through the window as well.

Chloe heated up one of the breast of fried chicken in the microwave. When it was done she grabbed a fork and a napkin and sat down at the table. She shivered a little bit as the tile floor chilled her one bare foot. Carefully she pealed all the breaded crumbs off of the chicken Cynthia Rose had made. When she was done she sat there picking off tiny pieces of the chicken and slowly eating them.

Beca and Aubrey hid themselves from their sight as they watched her eat. "You do realize if she catches us we're totally being creepers right now." Beca laughed out in a whisper.

Aubrey couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I don't want to go in there right now if we go in now she will stop eating even if she still wants to eat more. She used to do it all the time."

Beca nodded and sat down next to Aubrey again as they waited for her to finish eating, both secretly hoping that no one else in the house walked into the kitchen.

"So I think I'm to cancle Bella's practice tonight."

Beca about fell out of her chair making sure she heard Aubrey correctly she laughed. "Aca-scuse me?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm too emotional right now and I think it would be good that we all did some bonding time to include Chloe since she hasn't been able to participate much in practices. You know how much she loves them. I just feel really bad and feel like since her foot, that's the big factor of why she's becoming so depressed."

Beca agreed with everything she was saying. "We'll help her I promise, I'll do anything for Chloe." Beca stated as she played with her fingers.

Aubrey smiled a bit. "You love her don't you?!"

Taken back by Aubrey's question quickly she stammered out a "NO" with frightened eyes.

"You don't have to lie Beca, I see the way you two are with each other. The way you act and react to everything each other does. She loves me more than anything, but the way she loves you Beca, I wish you two could see how much you two love each other." Aubrey smiled. "I know we fight a lot and disagree a lot, but you're good for her Beca and I think you should go for it."

Beca stared at Aubrey mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth!" Aubrey laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes again. "I'm serious Beca, you two have to see it at least a little bit."

Beca looked to her bare feet then back up to Aubrey. "Well yea, I think we both know we have mutual feelings for each other, but, I mean, neither of us want to ruin what we have now. I mean what if it didn't work out? I couldn't stand a ruined friendship, the best I've ever had actually, for something that is unsure."

Aubrey nodded. "I understand what you're saying Beca, but I know she loves you so much. I can see it in her eyes when you aren't looking."

Beca smiled and stood up to look in the kitchen to see if Chloe was still eating. "Hey, she's done. Let's go inside and tell the Bella's this heart attack news of yours."

Aubrey pursed her lips trying to hold back a laugh she secretly wanted to let out "Very funny." Aubrey turned to walk back into the house but Beca's hand grabbed her arm stopping her. Aubrey turned to face beca.

"Thank you" she nodded "for everything Aubrey, it really does mean a lot for you talking to me."

Aubrey smiled and notdded "you're welcome, now come on lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty here is chapter 3! Hope you all are enjoying this as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you to all who have left me reviews keep them coming please as I will keep the chapters coming!**

**Hope everyone's Monday has gone well. **

**ENJOY! and please Review!**

CH 3

Beca knocked on Chloe's bedroom door as Aubrey walked up the stairs to tell the other Bell's about practice being canceled.

"Come in" Beca heard faintly and stepped into the room.

"Hey" The brunette smiled as she stepped closer to the bed where Chloe sat cross-legged as she wrote quickly in her notebook. From the pace of her pen Beca assumed that Chloe's mind was racing a million miles per hour.

Beca sat down close to the edge of the bed. The red head continued to write not wanting to stop the flowing thoughts that were coming out through her pen. Beca was about to speak when screams from the other Bella's filled the house.

Startled Chloe looked up to the ceiling as a loud thud hit the floor and laughter now fill the house.

"What the hell?" Chloe looked to Beca.

"Well Aubrey must have just shared the news that she's canceled practice tonight."

Chloe cocked her head to the side slightly "Is she feeling ok? Why would she do that?" The read head looked down and then back to Beca with a questioning look "and how did you know she was canceling practice?"

Beca quickly thought of a simple lie. "She ran into me the hall as I was coming to see you." She said looking to Chloe hoping that she bought the lie.

"Oh…" Chloe shifted on the bed a little bit. "well do you still want to watch a movie with me?" the red head asked biting her lip softly.

Beca loved when Chloe bit her lip, it was a mixture of adorable and sexy all in one.

"I would love to, but Aubrey still wants us all to have a game night together and bod a little more."

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why does she think we need to bond more? I mean honestly if someone came to observe us all for a day they'd think we were all married to each other."

Beca couldn't help but laugh at the red heads comment. "I don't know she's your best friend."

Chloe shook her head. "Hey will you hand me my boot please?"

The brunette leaned off the bed a bit to reach for the boot for Chloe's foot. As she reached her left ass check was in perfect position for Chloe. Beca felt like she was going to fall a bit as she reached a little further for the boot. It would have been much easier just to get off the bed she thought to herself, but quickly came out of her thoughts when she heard Chloe's hands rubbing together quickly.

"CHLOE DON'T YOU DARE!"

As soon as she finished her sentence there was a loud thwack and instant stinging to the brunette's ass. Beca's hand quickly flew to her left ass check knowing Chloe's small hand was probably embedded on her skin in bright pink. Forgetting the boot and dropping it on the floor Beca sat back up on the bed.

"You aree in sooooo much trouble now." Beca exaggerated as she looked to red who had tears streaming down her face from her fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry….I had too….." Chloe got out between breaths of laughter.

Beca started to crawl over to Chloe slowly and the red head put her hands up trying to stop her.

"It sucks for you because without your boot you have nowhere to run."

"Please, I'm sorry…" Chloe said as she continued to laugh. Beca rose to her knees grabbing Chloe's wrists and pinning her to the bed on her back with her hands above her head.

"NO, NO , NO NO NO." Chloe pleaded as she slowed her laughing. The brunette climbed on top of her straddling her lap and making sure she pinned the red heads legs to the bed with her feet.

Chloe hated what was about to happen so she tried to beg again. "Beca….please… I'm sorry!"

Beca laughed pressing a little extra pressure to Chloe's wrists as she struggled to get free. "My ass says otherwise Chloe."

Making sure she had Chloe's wrists secure in one hand she brought her fingertips slowly to Chloe's ribcage and gently set them there without moving. Chloe stuck out her bottom lip.

"Not gonna work beale."

Chloe took in a deep breath. "My foot hurts?" she questioned holding her breath for an answer. She was too adorable for her own good but this time it wasn't going to work on Beca.

Beca put pressure on the red heads ribcage and because to tickle her.

"NOOO!" Chloe screamed in a pitch tone followed by fits of laughter.

Beca leaned her weight forward pinning Chloe's entire body to the bed with her weight, as the red head tried hard to get out of Beca's grasp. The red heads face was a shade darker than her hair from laughing so hard.

She screamed again this time catching the attention of everyone in the house. Beca stopped her ministrations as she too was out of breath from the strength of the girl pinned below her. Beca let go of Chloe's wrists slowly. The two panted together trying to catch their breath. Chloe wiped tears from her face as they both let out a few small laughs.

Beca's face wasn't far from Chloe's. Their hearts thumped in their chests as their stares into each other's eyes could have burned holes through their heads. Chloe looked to Beca's lips and then back to her gaze. Beca smiled and slowly leaned closer to Chloe's lips.

"CHLOE! ARE YOU…." Aubrey said as she burst through the doors the other Bella's close on her heels. Beca shot up quickly as Chloes's head turned quickly to Aubrey. "OH SHIT!" Aubrey screamed again as she backed out the doors while closing them; the other Bella's trying to peek in the room to see what was going on. "SORRY!" Aubrey yelled as the doors were finally shut again.

Both the girls look at each other with shocked looks as to what just happened. Finally they both burst into laughter.

"Oh my god." Beca laughed out putting her hands to her head.

Beca looked down as she heard Chloe no longer laughing. She was still pinned beneath the brunette who was still straddling her. The red head bit her lip softly again love and lust gleaming in her bright blue eyes. Beca felt a few tears begin to form in her eyes as this was the brightest she had seen those eyes in a long time.

"What's wrong?" Chloe whispered and wiped the tears that slowly trickled down Beca's face outlining her smile.

"Nothing, that's just…..just this moment, it's the happiest I've seen you in a while. The way you're eyes are shimmering so bright right now…. It just makes me happy."

Chloe blushed and looked anywhere but Beca's eyes as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Beca leaned forward again placing her hands on either side of Chloe's head. Chloe felt her breathing stop for a few seconds until Beca's lips were sealed to hers in a passion filled kiss. Chloe's arms came around the brunette's neck pulling her as close as she could to her. The kiss was slow, passionate, yet heavy with need.

When they both needed air Beca pulled back slightly as Chloe loosened her grip around her neck resting her arms casually on Beca's shoulder. They both smiled at each other. Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe's forehead and then sat up and moved off of Chloe.

"Come on, let's get out there and _bond_ with everyone some more." Beca said pulling Chloe off her back and walking over to the other side of the bed to grab Chloe's boot for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright my amazing nerds! First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it's awesome to hear what ya'll think and it inspires me to want to keep writing this. Second this chapter is longer than usual because this chapter (in my opinion) is Aca-awesome. I really worked hard on this chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it! Because I definitely had a great time writing it. Please don't forget to review. Hope you enjoy! **

CH 4

As Beca and Chloe walked out of the room and into the living room, everyone stopped talking and stared at the two with smirks on their faces. Beca's face turned bright red waiting for a comment from Amy. Cynthia Rose stood up as Chloe walked towards the living area.

"Here you can sit here boo."

Chloe smiled and clunked the rest of the way to the chair. "Thanks C-Rose."

Cynthia nodded and sat down on the floor next to the recliner.

"So did you… " but Amy was cut off by Aubrey "Amy any suggestions as to what we should play?" Aubrey gave Amy an annoyed look.

"Well seeing as how these two…" pointing to Beca and then Chloe "have already started playing seven minutes in heaven without us, we could finish playing that."

Chuckles could be heard quietly throughout the living room as Beca's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped into her lap. Chloe just bit her bottom lip gently to hide the big smile she felt coming as she thought of the kiss they shared just moments ago.

"AMY!" Beca stated while elbowing arm.

"What?" Beca wasn't much for sharing her personal life so she glared at Amy to shut her mouth.

"Well it may not have been seven minutes but I'm sure it was heaven right?

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as a few others in the room did as well.

"Alright, enough, who else has ideas?" Aubrey asked. When everyone paid their attention to Aubrey, Beca looked to Chloe who gave her a smile and a quick wink. All Beca could do was smile slightly and shake her head.

"Well since its Friday I think it should a drinking game." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with Stacie.

"How about flip, strip, or sip?!" Amy blurted out excited.

Some groans were heard around the room. "If there's no guys involved, no thank you." Stacie stated.

Chloe looked around at every one in the room to see their reactions. "Well there's no way I'm getting naked in front of any of you." She laughed out nervously.

"Except Beca." Amy spoke with a nod.

This time Chloe's face turned red with embarrassment. But she wasn't going to deny it, because then she'd be lying to herself. Beca looked to Chloe trying to hide her smile this time.

"Alright new suggestion." Aubrey Huffed out.

"How about beer pong with a twist?" Everyone looked to the red head that still had embarrassment written all over her face.

"What kind of twist?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Well, Aubrey and I used to play this a lot over the summer we graduated from high school. Since there are ten of us there will be five players to each team. Each cup will have a letter written on the inside of the cup on the bottom. Four D's for dares, Four T's for truth, and Two S's for shots. There will be partners and each group of partners takes turn throwing the pong balls like a regular beer pong game, which you keep regular house rules for, say the other team each get their balls in a cup, they get to decide who does what if you have two different letters."

Everyone listened to her explanation intrigued.

"Since there are an uneven amount of us, one person on each team will have to volunteer to be a single shooter and they will each shoot one ball each. OH, and if you chose not to do your dare or truth you take a shot." Chloe finished and looked around to the nodding heads.

"I'm down" said Cynthia Rose as she stood up from the floor.

"Me too" said Amy.

Everyone agreed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Inside or outside?" Beca asked so they could set everything up.

Aubrey thought for a moment "Well it's a really nice night out and I'm sure Chloe would love the fresh air, so outside."

Chloe smiled at Aubrey and mouthed a thank you to her. Aubrey smiled back and waited for everyone to pass her. When Chloe stepped up to Aubrey, she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I love you."

Aubrey smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders, kissed the top of her head, and then rested her head on top of the redheads. "I love you too Chlo-Bug" Aubrey sighed. It had been a little over a month since she noticed the eating habits of the red head had drastically changed. Just embracing her in that moment she could feel the size difference in her.  
"If you need anything or need to talk you I'm here right?"

Chloe nodded into Aubrey's chest. "I know Bre" she whispered.

"Come on you two, you're going to make Beca jealous!" Amy shouted from outside into the kitchen.

Aubrey and Chloe both laughed still embracing each other. Out of nowhere they saw a tiny arm and a small fist move quickly colliding with Amy's arm with a thud.

"ACA-OW! You feisty little dingo you" Amy yelled rubbing her arm where Beca had just punched her.

Chloe and Aubrey laughed even harder at the two.

"Come on let's get out there before those two kill each other." Chloe giggled.

Chloe pulled away and started heading towards the backyard.

"Wait" Aubrey said grabbing Chloe's arm.

Chloe turned around with a smile "Yeah?"

Aubrey looked outside real quick to see if Beca was near. When she seen that she was play-boxing with Amy she smiled and quickly looked back at Chloe. "So what's going on with you and Beca?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Bre, look I know you two don't get along very well, but I…."

"Really like her" Aubrey interrupted "I know and I think she's perfect for you, that's why I was curious" Aubrey smiled.

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "I….I…I don't know quite yet, we haven't ever really talked about it I mean I think we both know that we have something between us that neither of us can deny but I think we're both afraid to do anything about it." Chloe looked to the floor and then slowly brought her eyes to meet Aubrey's again. "I know she's an amazing kisser though." Chloe smiled with a bit of a blush.

Turning slightly Chloe started for the back door again "I guess we'll find out tonight." And with that Chloe clunked her way out the back door leaving a happy yet shocked Aubrey in the kitchen.

"Alright so Aubrey and Chloe since you're the captains you should pick your teammates." Beca smiled.

Aubrey nodded " OK Chloe you first."

"Beca" the red head said with a big grin.

"Didn't see that one coming" Amy whispered to Cynthia getting a chuckle from her.

"Amy" Aubrey called out. Amy smiled taking two fingers and pointing them to her eyes and then at Beca. "AWEYEAAH….you're goin down Mitchell."

Beca crossed her arms with a smile and shook her head.

"C-Rose" Chloe called out.

"Stacie." Aubrey knew Stacie could out-drink most everyone here and had the power of her boobs over Cynthia Rose.

"We'll take Lily" Chloe chimed in.

Everyone else was dispersed, Jessica on Chloe's team, leaving Ashley and Denise on Aubrey's team.  
"Alright everyone pair up." Aubrey Smiled.

Beca nudged Chloe with a smile letting her know they were partners.

"I'll be the single shooter for us" Cynthia Rose said as she raised her hand "Sometimes I get real into the game and forget about my partner anyways."

"Well Stacie that leaves you as our single shooter." Aubrey stated with a grin.

Stacie nodded with a wind as she perked up her ladies, making them practically spill from her shirt.

"Damn" Denise declared as her jaw dropped.

"Just the reaction we'll need to win this" Aubrey said laughing mischievously.

"Are we going to play or just stare at Stacie's boobs all night" Chloe shouted across the table to the other team.  
"I could" Cynthia mumbled louder than she meant too. Beca and Chloe both spun around at the same time to look at Cynthia Rose.

Chloe laughed "You're going to have to be strong tonight C-Rose, Aubrey is pitting Stacie against you because she knows you can't resist Stacie's boobs."

Beca laughed and shook her head at how competitive Chloe and Aubrey got sometimes, even over a beer pong- bonding game.

"Alright, let's get rollin!"

Jessica turned on the stereo that Lily hooked her IPod up to. Lily was quiet but had the best jam's to be up-beat too.

Beca and Chloe stepped up to their edge of the table as Amy and Aubrey stepped up to their edge.  
"One, Two, Three." And Beca and Chloe shot their pong balls, making them into different cups.

The music bumped louder in the Bella's backyard as the Frat house next door bumped their music. The girls were now on their second game. Some of the girls decided to sit out and just enjoy their drinks and small talk while watching the other girls play and get drunk. Beca and Chloe were up against Aubrey and Amy again.

"Your goin down again Bechloe!" Amy sang. Aubrey laughed and pushed Amy a little. "That's a good one! Rolls right off the tongue!"

Everyone was pretty buzzed at this point especially Chloe who hadn't eaten anything but most of a chicken breast. Aubrey shot her ball perfectly into one of the cups. Then Amy followed suite shooting the ball in the cup next to the one Aubrey made hers in.

"Alright flat-butts what's your damage." Amy laughed.

Chloe picked up one of the cups pulling the ball from the cup and downing the beer. "Dare."

Beca did the same thing "Truth." And they both set the cups to the side.

"Alright" Amy nodded. "Chloe, I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear." Amy smiled.

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat and she quickly tensed. Even in her almost drunken state she was insecure and uncomfortable with everyone seeing her body. Beca noticed Chloe tense up and placed her left hand in the small of Chloe's back.

"You can always take a shot if you want to, but just know you are so beautiful and have nothing to worry about, and Aubrey and I are right here the whole time." Beca offered the red head a smile who was looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Chloe bit her lip and started to reach for the bottle of Vodka they all had be doing shots from all night, but when Beca moved her hand slightly, her finger tips gently caressed some bare skin lighting Chloe's senses on fire. Taking in the feeling of Beca gave her a little bit of confidence as it shot through her like bolts of lightning. She took a deep breath and moved her hands to the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off her and did the same with her shorts.

"A little help" Chloe laughed out as her shorts got stuck on her boot.

Beca gulped as she leaned down and pulled the shorts off Chloe's boot. Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder to keep her balance. As Beca stood up she handed Chloe her shorts and took in every inch of the red heads toned body.

"Thanks" Chloe whispered tossing her shorts with her tank top. Beca continued to take in Chloe's tanned body. She looked absolutely stunning as she stood there before everyone in her matching bra and panties. Her bra was black with lady bugs lined along the straps and a simple tiny red bow right in the middle of the bra just below her cleavage. The panties she wore were black, cheeky, low-rises, which hugged her tiny fit body perfectly as lady bugs lined the waistband. Beca couldn't help but smile noticing her underwear matched her lady bug tattoo.

"Beca" Aubrey laughed as she tried to get her truth question out that Amy had just whispered into her ear. "If…" she took in a deep breath "If Chloe were your favorite dessert, what would she be, and how would you eat her." Aubrey doubled over in a drunken laugh as Beca turned white in embarrassment as she pictured the question at hand in her head.

Chloe laughed at Aubrey's hysterics and Beca's embarrassment.  
"Shot….this question.. no….I'm doing a shot." Beca stammered. Beca quickly reached for the vodka not even bothering to pour it into the shot glass, she took two big swigs. She chocked it down and then reached for Chloe's diet soda for a chaser. As she moved away from the table her arm brushed gently against the bare skin of Chloe's abs.

Beca turned around quickly to Cynthia Rose who was standing behind and to the side of Chloe waiting and watching.

"Cynthia Rose please go." Beca said backing up.

Cynthia Rose laughed and shook her head. This night had turned out a lot more fun that they all expected. "Chloe, has anyone ever told you you have an amazing ass?"

Chloe laughed and blushed as she looked down and then back up. " Once or twice." Chloe handed her one of the pong balls. Cynthia Rose took the ball and gave Chloe a wink.

"Ready to go down Stacie!?" Cynthia Rose shouted bouncing the ball on the table.

Stacie perked up her boobs again "Let's see how well you handle the ladies first."

Amy looked from Stacie to Cynthia Rose slightly confused then walked over to Aubrey where she was leaning against the house sipping on a drink. "Is it just me or is everyone hooking up with each other in this house?"

Aubrey shrugged "Well I'm straight as a board and…"

Amy laughed "Yea till your smashed…I saw you a few weeks ago at that Frat party.."

Aubrey's jaw dropped "that was one time!" she yelled defensively.

Beca stared at Chloe as she stood next to Cynthia Rose who made her shot. The woman was right; Chloe did have an amazing ass. Her whole body was toned so well from all the running and boxing she did before she broke her foot. The only thing that was bothering Beca was the way the red heads bones were starting to stick out more. Her ribs, her spine, and even her hip bones were all more noticeable. She had always been a petite, fit girl in the first place so this rapid weight she was losing was not OK and it worried Beca more now that she could physically see all of Chloe's body.

Chloe turned her head back to look at Beca as she could feel her eyes on her and winked. Beca thanked the lord she was sitting because had she not been she would have gone weak and fallen to the ground at that moment.

Beca stood and walked up to Chloe running a finger along the waistband of Chloe's underwear. The brunette leaned in close to the red heads ear "You will be the death of me you know that?" Beca pulled back a bit.

"Stacie, I dare you to…"

Beca leaned back into Chloe "when everyone goes to bed tonight, I want to talk to you." Chloe shivered at the feel of Beca's body on hers and the light brush of Beca's breath on her ear. Beca pulled back again and walked over to the other side of Cynthia Rose.

"Get on the picnic table, get the attention of all the Frat boys and sing I'm a little tea pot, topless."

Stacie laughed as everyone starred at her. "That's easy" she said as her shirt hit the ground. She climbed on to the picnic table, all eyes on her except Beca's who was making her way back to Chloe.

"HEY BOYS!"

"HOLY SHIT!" One of the Frat boys yelled as they all oogled over Stacie's bare chest.

Beca pulled Chloe to her slowly. Chloe snaked her arms around Beca's neck "Like what you see?" Chloe flirted.

"Very much" and like their lips were magnets they were fused together in a fiery kiss, tongues dancing passionately together.

"Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout…."

"HOLY SHIT!" was heard again and everyone's attention went to where the drunk Frat boy hanging over their privacy fence was looking.

When Beca and Chloe noticed the silence around them, other than the music, they slowly pulled their lips from one another and blushed as they looked at everyone who was now watching them instead of Stacie.

The drunken Frat boy fell from the fence into the Bella's yard. "I'm partying with these ladies!" he yelled as he stood up.

Aubrey shrugged as she went and unlocked the gate so the boys could enter their backyard. They brought their keg and began to mingle with the girls.

A few games of beer pong had been played, people were dancing and grinding against one another, and some were just sipping their drinks, talking and enjoying the music. After a few more drinks since the guys invaded their yard, Beca found herself being pulled behind the shed they had in the back yard.

Chloe pinned Beca against the wood wall and began attacking Beca's neck. Beca's hands flew to Chloe's hips pressing her against her as close as they could possibly get, keeping Chloe's foot in mind.

"God Chloe, I've wanted this for so long." Beca breathed out.

Chloe bit down on Beca's collarbone, receiving a yelp in response mostly in surprise. Thankfully for them the music was loud enough where no one could hear them.

Beca brought a hand to Chloe's panties and hooked two fingers in. The red head moan into Beca's neck approving.

Needing air Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes "Me too" Chloe panted as she finally responded to Beca's statement. Beca's eyes were filled with so much lust and passion it almost scared Chloe, but she had no time to think about that because she found herself being pinned against the shed now.

Beca brought her lips to Chloe's and was quickly welcomed by the red heads tongue begging for entrance. Beca allowed as Chloe's hands were tangeled in Beca's hair, pulling it from it's ponytail.

The brunette started a trail of burning kisses down to Chloe's chest. She pulled down one of the cups exposing Chloe's left breast and quickly latching her mouth to it sucking and nibbling hard leaving marks.

Chloe arched into Beca as she felt the girl release her breast as she moved to the right one to give it the same attention. Beca took her right hand and brought it to Chloe's thigh slowly inching it up until she reached the side of Chloe's panties, feeling how wet the girl was. Beca couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. She brought her gaze to the red heads. They stared at each other both panting and Chloe nodded.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's lips quickly, making the girl whimper when her lips were alone.

"Bec…" the brunette brought her finger to the red heads lips to silence her. "Shhh…I want to watch your face while I fuck you." Beca smiled as she moved Chloe's panties to the side. Chloe had never seen this side of Beca and to be honest it turned her on more than anything to see Beca so Dominate.

Beca's fingers explored Chloe's folds and ran up and down her slit a few times. Beca leaned partly on Chloe and mostly on the shed "How's your foot?" Beca asked as she stopped her movements on the girl.

"I …..it's…good." She moaned out at the lack of movement. Beca leaned into Chloe getting her mouth close to the red heads ear as she circled her clit.

"Ohmygod" Chloe whimpered.

"You're so wet" Beca whispered pressing a kiss to Chloe's neck and then looking into her lust-filled eyes as pressed two fingers into the red head. With a yelp Chloe's eyes closed and her head fell back onto the shed. Her moans there the sexiest sounds Beca had ever heard making her move her fingers faster and add another finger.

Beca used her thumb to add pressure to Chloe's bud.

"Fuuuuuuck" Chloe groaned as she wrapped her left arm around Beca's mid-section and grabbed her shirt in her fist in an attempt to keep balance.  
Beca smiled as she felt Chloe's walls clench around her fingers as her climax began. Chloe bit her bottom lip and held her breath to try and hold back the scream she so badly wanted to let lose. She failed at holding it all in though as Beca removed her fingers and began rubbing furious circles against Chloe's sensitive bundle of nerves, intensifying the orgasm.

Chloe was so spent Beca had to catch her as she started to fall from where she had been pinned against the shed.

"You OK?" Beca laughed out.

Chloe gripped weakly onto Beca's arm and nodded into her chest. Beca could feel Chloe's heavy breathing begin to slow after a few minutes and the red head slowly looked up at Beca. The brunette helped her start to stand up straight again. When Chloe stood straight she took in a deep breath and let it out. "Wow…. That was….wow.. " Chloe giggled and leaned forward to pepper light kisses to Beca's neck.

"Not going to lie but, you are so sexy when you cum Chlo " Beca said as she rubbed small circles on Chloe's abdomen mindlessly.

Chloe looked up from Beca's neck and into Beca's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders grazing her fingertips along her hair line. Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca. "Let's go to my room, I need to repay my girlfriend for how amazing she is to me." Chloe giggled.

Beca's eyebrows raised as she smiled so big it hurt her cheeks. "Girlfriend huh." She stated matter-of-factly. Chloe nodded and bit her bottom lip again. "Well with that news and the sounds you make, you might not have a voice in the morning."

Chloe felt her body tingle again as images quickly flooded her head. "My room…..NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I want to thank everyone who follows my story, it means a lot to me. Secondly I want to apologize for not being so quick with updates! This semester of classes is killing me on top of working full time! Leaves this girl exhausted, but no worries my brain is always racking up ideas for this so I promise once this semester is over all of you amazing nerds will be getting more updates and faster! Third I know you all have waited for awhile for this update and it's not too big, but I'm trying to figure out what way I'm going to take this and how soon and all that hoopla! **

**Please note that Reviews do help with inspiration to write more chapters and get them posted faster :) I'm always curious as too what my readers think. **

**But without further a due...here is Chapter 5.**

CH 5

"Nooooooo…" Chloe groaned as the sun began to shine through the blinds in her room. "Go…..away….suuun." Chloe grabbed the blankets and threw them over her face. Suddenly Beca felt herself start to shiver, her body quickly getting cold as the blankets were quickly torn from her body.

Beca opened her eyes and turned on her side to face Chloe. Seeing the redhead was hidden by a massive down comforter she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Chloe, really? I'm freezing."

All Beca heard was a small groan. Snatching the comforter for herself Beca coiled herself in the blanket so Chloe couldn't get it back.

"BECA!" Chloe whined as she tried to get at least a little bit of covers back to cover her face. "It's too bright!"

Chloe continued to yank at the comforter and that Beca had tightly wrapped around her body, until she was too tired to fight anymore. "Fine, no more sex for you." Chloe said slumping back down onto her pillow covering her eyes from the sun.

Quickly Beca emerged from the huge blanket tossing it all on top of Chloe. "You can have all the blankets you want baby" Beca said pulling the blanket from Chloe's head and resting her body against hers. "But please don't deny me the feelings we had last night." She whispered into the redheads ear.

The feeling of the brunette's breath sent shivers down her spine. "Too late." Chloe bantered. Beca smiled as she brushed some red locks off of Chloe's neck and leaned down to pepper small kisses on her.

"Not working." Chloe simply stated pretending that Beca's kisses were doing nothing to her. Beca knew the affect she was having on Chloe after their long night. She had figured out half of the spots that got the redhead to go crazy and couldn't wait to figure out the rest. Beca lifted the blanket scooting as close as possible to Chloe as she could as she continued to kiss her. She began trailing the kiss to the girls shoulder. Beca dropped the blanket over her body to cover them both. Resting the hand she wasn't resting on, on Chloe's hip.

"Nope." Chloe mumbled. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip to hold back a sigh as Beca bit down and sucked on her skin a few times. The brunette's hand slowly started trailing down the red heads hip and down her thigh, teasingly inching her way into Chloe's inner thigh. As she reached Chloe's center Chloe's breath hitched in her throat and Beca stilled her hand. Moving herself so she could whisper into the red heads ear she giggled slightly.

"That sweet spot that I love so much" Beca whispered as she trailed her fingers over Chloe's slit and mound and up her flat stomach "tells me otherwise." Beca finished her sentence by kissing Chloe's ear and then pulled herself away from the red heads body.

Chloe let out a disproving whimper and flung the blanket to the floor. She sat up quickly to catch Beca before she was completely out of bed.

"I don't think so" Chloe giggled as she pulled the brunette onto her back and straddled her. "You're not going to get me going like that and not finish what you started."

"So, I have a Dr. Appointment today." Chloe said as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "I want you to come with me." She yelled over the shower water and Beca brushing her teeth. As soon as she rinsed all the shampoo out of her hair she poked her head out of the shower to look at Beca who was spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth into the sink. She quickly rinsed her mouth and wiped her face clean.

Beca looked to Chloe with a smile. "I'd be more than happy to go with you…how is your foot feeling? Do you need any help with anything?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It's good it's feeling much better. I hope they say I can wear my running shoes again….and no…no help needed, if you came in here with me I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you and we've already been going at it like rabbits since the party last night" ."

Beca bent over and picked up her dirty close and walked towards the door with a laugh. "I can't help it that I have the hottest girlfriend that walks the Barden campus." Beca's heart raced at the the thought of calling Chloe her girlfriend. "But you finish your shower and I'll be waiting downstairs with some Powerade and coffee for you."

Beca opened the door. "Okay but make sure it's the Powerade Zero please I won't drink the other kind."

With a sigh Beca walked out the door making her way to her room to put her clothes for the day on.

"Hey aca-bitches how's everyone doing this morning!" Chloe said louder than anyone in the kitchen could handle.

"For real Chloe? Not everyone got laid last night, can you tone it down just a little." Amy muttered as she took a seat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Beca choked on her coffee she had just taken a sip of and glared at Amy.

"What?" The blonde said giving the brunette a confused look. "It's not like you two were exactly quiet last night" she said laughing. Beca's jaw dropped "we…I ..wh…I…"

Chloe bit her lip as she walked behind Beca to get to her seat next to the brunette and Amy looked over to Chloe as she sat down.

"It was mostly red over there, I'm surprised she's even out of bed this early."

Chloe blushed as she opened her Powerade and took a big drink. "I can't help it that Beca's really good at pretty much EVERYTHING she does."

Chloe looked at Beca who was now redder than a cherry, and winked. "Oh my god, I'm so out of here. I will meet you back here at two after my shift to pick you up for your doctor's appointment." Beca stood up and pushed her chair in and kissed Chloe on the top of her head.

Chloe looked up. "I thought you didn't have to work at the station today?"

Beca rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder "Luke texted me while you were finishing your shower and getting dressed said he had to help his mom out with something today and asked if I could cover his shift." Chloe looked down at her coffee understanding but still disappointed. "Oh, okay."

"Yea I'm hoping that if I do well today, it means good things for my future there to have my own time in the studio instead of stocking cd's with Jesse every day." Beca smiled down at Chloe as the red head turned in her chair to look up at Beca. "You'll be aca-awesome babe." Chloe smiled.

Beca leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's lips.

"God, get a room you two, didn't you two have enough fun last night?" Aubrey asked as she walked into the kitchen to refill her coffee.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving."

Beca and Aubrey shared a glance as she made her way out of the kitchen. All Beca could do was shake her head.

Aubrey sat down across from Chloe. "Did you have breakfast yet Chlo?"

Chloe chugged down more Powerade. "Nope, I'm not hungry, just need to rehydrate before I do my morning workout, and get some caffeine in me to get my stamina up" Chloe said setting down her Powerade with a smile.

Aubrey couldn't say anything not in front of everyone that was in the kitchen, no one really knew anything except Beca and her.

"So what does your workout consist of now with your foot, ya know." Aubrey asked out of curiosity. She knew that Chloe hid a lot of her working out so people wouldn't say anything to her about over doing anything.

Chloe stood up and pushed her chair in walking to the sink to put hers and Beca's coffee mug in the sink. "Uhmm just some crunches, squats, girly pushups, ya know stuff that burns calories but doesn't bother my foot."

Aubrey nodded her head as Chloe grabbed her Powerade and headed to her room.

Aubrey sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Everything ok?" Cynthia Rose asked from back door as she came in from reading the new paper and drinking her coffee.

"Yea I feel like I'm totally missing something." Amy stated as she got up to put her cereal bowl in the sink.

"I haven't seen her eat much in the last couple weeks, is everything with Chloe ok?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey nodded and choked back a few tears that were threatening to spill over. "No, she's just ya know stressed out with her foot an all not being able to box and participate fully in Bella practices. She'll be fine." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"She has lost a bit of weight pretty fast also." Amy piped in concerned.

Aubrey stood up "She…Chloe will be fine guys…she's just.. Stressed I'll talk to her ok.. Everything will be fine."

Mumbled "okays" were heard from all the girls in the kitchen. Aubrey looked at all of them with sad eyes and walked out of the kitchen to go grab her phone.

"So you and Chloe huh….that….does not come as a surprise to me" Jesse laughed as he moved from the door way to the empty chair next to Beca.

Beca laughed "I guess no one is really surprised by it."

"Well you two have pretty much been inseparable since hood night." Jesse said as he spun in his chair a few times.

Beca smiled at the memory of that night after she called Chloe out for making out with Tom. "Well I always knew there was something different and special about Chloe ever since she busted into my shower the day be…."

Jesse's spinning came to an abrupt halt. "WHAT!? You never told me that!? She busted into your shower?!" his jaw slack.

Beca flipped a couple switches on the sound board and laughed. "Yea, I walked into the bathroom singing Titanium and she barged in calling me out on me being able to sing when I told her I couldn't, we harmonized together and…..yea..I tried out. There was just something that told me to try out because I had to see her again….and… well I'm glad I did." Beca blushed. She couldn't believe she was sharing this with Jesse, but then again he was her best friend other than Chloe.

Jesse just stared at Beca mouth agape, a small grin twitching at the side of his mouth.

Beca shoved Jesse's shoulder "Dude come on don't be like that it's too weird…..I know you were just picturing Chloe and I in the shower together, Stop."

Jesse laughed. "Maybe a little, but you can't blame me really….I'm a guy, it's in my nature to fantasize about two girls being in the shower together. I know you're my best friend Beca, but your girlfriend is hot and you're not too shabby yourself." He finished with a wink.

"Oh my God, we are not having this conversation!" Beca yelled covering her face.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Okay sorry, I'm done" he said standing up to go finish stacking cd's. "But I think I might need a cold shower now after picturing your girlfriend naked and in the shower."

Shortly after his comment a cd case went zooming past his head.

"Next time I won't miss." Beca stated with eyebrows raised to show she meant business.

Jesse lifted his hands up in the air in surrender "Sorry I had to say it."

"OUT!" Beca laughed.

Suddenly her phone vibrated, letting her know she had a new text.

_How's work babe? ~ChloBug~_

Beca smiled even though this text wasn't an unfamiliar one.

_Good what are you up too baby girl?*DJ*_

Chloe's heart skipped a beat at Beca calling her baby girl, everything that Beca was and did for her made her weak (in a good way) but this girl had been her weakness since she seen her the day of the activities fair.

_Just taking a small break before I go back to my workouts, I can't wait till the doctor's visit today so I hopefully don't have to wear this boot anymore it's such a pain. ~ChloBug~_

Beca knew how much it meant to Chloe to have this boot off but part of her didn't want her to be able to take it off because the quicker her foot healed, the quicker she would be back to running every day and back to boxing classes. She loved how active Chloe was but right now with her barley eating she was afraid for her girlfriend. The story Aubrey had told her made her worry more and she didn't want to have to be the one to find her girlfriend lifeless somewhere.

_Have you eaten yet? It's about lunch time and I know I'm starving right now. How long have you been working out for? I'm sure you will get the boot off. You'll be free soon lol. *DJ*_

Beca set her phone down for a minute to check the next hours set list.

Chloe bit her cheek. She thought about whether or not to tell her girlfriend the truth or not about eating and how long she had been working out for.

_Uhmmm about 20 minutes now and I had an apple and peanut butter and a side of toast not really hungry for lunch yet. What do you want I'm sure I can get someone to run me up to the station to bring you some food.~ChloeBug~_

Lie.

And Lie again.

The first two lies of their relationship, but Chloe couldn't help it. She couldn't tell the truth.

_Good I'm glad you ate something and it sounds delicious! Don't work out too much, I don't want you losing that fine ass of yours. ;) annnnnnd thanks for the offer but Jesse was just going to run up to Jimmy Johns and grab us a couple subs but thank you mu'lady. *DJ* _

Chloe sighed as she read the text. "_Good I'm glad you ate something." _She read over and over again. Beca shouldn't have to be glad she ate something.

_Ok, well I miss you and can't wait to see you I'm going to go back to working out and tell Jesse I said hi.~ChloeBug~_

_Jesse says hi, and I miss you too baby girl please don't overdue your workout see you in a couple hours! Xoxoxo *DJ*_

Chloe sent Beca hugs and kisses back and tossed her phone down on her bed and crawled back down on the floor to continue six hundred more crunches, fifty girly pushups, and fifty more squats.

**There ya have it kiddo's! Chapter 5 I know it wasn't anything super amazing and I apologize. I hope to Have another update for you in a couple days but nothing later than the end of the week!**

**Again Please Review. **

**GOODNIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here it is all you faithful followers. :D chapter 6! I know its late...but it's here...its the end of the semester and classes are kicking my butt! There are some triggers in this chapter so if you don't like please do not read on. But the story will continue to get pretty intense from here on out, so...YAY! please leave feedback! it's always appreciated! Thank yoU!**

CH 6

Chloe lay on the floor breathing in through her nose and out her mouth. She had just finished her third set of her workout routine and her head was spinning. She knew she probably shouldn't have done a third set but she couldn't stop. Her body was shaky and she was doing everything she could to not pass out. She considered yelling for Aubrey, but she couldn't muster up enough energy to yell that loud. She rolled onto her side just in case she did pass out because even though she had nothing but coffee and powerade she felt nauseated due to the lack of food and last night's drinking.

Her heart was racing and she felt her anxiety escalating in fear of passing out. "Shit…" she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes tightly. She moved onto her stomach sitting on her elbows the best she could. She wanted to try and at least crawl to her bed and somehow get herself on top of the bed. She was too far from her bed though and didn't have enough strength to move but an inch before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Her cheek hit the hard wood floor with a smack , since it wasn't too far from the ground.

Aubrey, who was sitting in the living room studying hard, heard the small noise and decided to go check on Chloe.

"Chloe?" Aubrey questioned as she knocked on the door. When she heard nothing, panic quickly began to set in and rush through her body. "Chlo-Bug?" She yelled a little louder.

"Is everything ok?" Cynthia Rose asked as she walked in through the front door with a few grocery bags, quickly noticing Aubrey's panic stricken face.

"I don't know" Aubrey breathed out as she turned the door knob to the den door. She knew everything wasn't ok as the door hit Chloe's foot.

"Oh my god Chloe…." Aubrey whispered so it wouldn't create a scene. Cynthia Rose dropped her bags outside of Chloe's room and rushed to the other side of Chloe.

"Is she ok?" Cynthia asked. Aubrey brushed a tear from her face before she turned Chloe onto her back. "Cynthia close the door please."

The woman stood up and closed the door.

Aubrey sat behind Chloe's head and pulled her into her lap. "Chloe, wake up.. come on.." She checked her best friends pulse and checked her breathing.

"Is there anything I can do? She's sweating should I get a cold rag?"

Aubrey nodded "Just….just don't say anything to anyone if you run into them." Cynthia nodded and ran to the bathroom to get a cool rag.

"Come on Bug, wake up, don't make me call 911." Aubrey said desperately. She gently smacked Chloe's face hoping it might help wake her.

Shortly Cynthia returned with a cool rag handing it to Aubrey. She kneeled on the floor next to Aubrey and started to take off Chloe's boot so it would take the extra weight off her body and cool off her foot.

"Get her tennis shoe and sock off too please." Aubrey asked as she patted the cool cloth along Chloe's face and neck.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked as she untied Chloe's shoe.

Aubrey was quiet for a minute as she thought of what to say. After Cynthia moved the shoe and boot out of the way she sat back down next to Aubrey.

"She's relapsed" was all Aubrey could say before tears spilled from her eyes. Saying out loud made it more real.

"Relapsed from what? Drugs? Cynthia questioned confused.

Chloe was the happiest of people that she had met in her life, but she knew that didn't mean that she didn't have her own issues. She had noticed the girl eating less and losing unnecessary weight. She also noticed the spark in the red head dwindling to nothing but a fake smile, but everyone just thought it was because of her foot and soon she would be back to her normal self.

"She's Anorexic and Bulimic" Aubrey sniffed as she cradled her best friend.

"I mean she was, but…" Aubrey heard Chloe groan a little at the pounding going on in her head, and she quickly looked down.

"Chlo…" Aubrey asked gently running the pad of her thumb over the red heads cheek. "Come on wake up…"

Cynthia watched as the red head slowly opened her eyes and looked around confused. It broke Cynthia's heart at the news of her good friend. Chloe was her crazy white girl, and the two had gotten close and always had a blast together and in this moment she realized she really didn't know much about her friend like she thought she did.

Chloe looked up and looked into Aubrey's sad eyes and quickly like a ton of bricks she remembered what had happened only a few moments ago. Instantly tears fell from her eyes as she reached up wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck.

"I'm so sorry" Chloe cried. Aubrey wrapped Chloe in a tighter embrace pulling her closer into her body. "I'm so sorry" was all that Cynthia Rose could here Chloe repeat over and over again.

"I'll just leave you two too.." Cynthia started to get up but Chloe reached out an arm to grab Cynthia before she could leave.

"No…stay" Chloe sniffed out as she sat up wiping her eyes free of tears. Aubrey wiped her eyes as well and gave Cynthia a small smile.

"No…neither of you should have found me like this so I owe you an apology too."

A tear slipped from Cynthia's control as she leaned in to hug Chloe.

"I'm not going to say it's ok, because it's not" Cynthia started and felt Chloe nod into her shoulder. "Just know this" she said pulling away from the red head to look her dead in the eyes. "I can't lose my crazy white girl."

Chloe and Aubrey both smiled and a small laugh escaped Chloe's mouth. "Come here." She said as she pulled Cynthia into another hug.

"You'll never lose me I promise." Chloe let go of Cynthia and looked to Aubrey. "Same goes for you too, you'll never lose me, I promise." She said with a small smile.

Aubrey looked down with a frown. "Don't make a promise you don't know if you can really keep Chloe."

Chloe's smile faded as Cynthia Rose bit her cheek at the sudden tension and awkwardness that filled the small space between the three of them. Chloe looked in her lap looking exhausted and defeated. "Aubrey, don't be like that" she whispered.

Aubrey stood up straightening her clothes and wiping fresh tears from her eyes before they could fall. "NO CHLOE! YOU DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" the blonde shouted not meaning to startle both other girls. "You know that's not something you can promise!" Her last words came out choked but full of angst and she walked out of the room and out the front door, ignoring Chloe's pleas for her to come back. When she reached the sidewalk in front of the house Aubrey stopped to take a deep breath. She held it for a minute before letting it go and sprinting off towards campus.

Cynthia didn't know what to do she was so overwhelmed with all the information, tension, and awkwardness, all she could think to do was embrace the shocked empty girl sitting in front of her as tears ran down her freckled face. Chloe let her body crumble in Cynthia's arms. There was nothing to say, what could she say to make the situation better? Nothing.

* * *

"See you later guys" Beca said as she reached for her head phones.

"Later Beca! Thanks again for covering this morning." Luke shouted from the booth.

"No problem, anytime, it was fun!" Beca smiled and stepped out of the building starting her walk home to take Chloe to her doctor's appointment. She made her was across the grass of the courtyard where a few people were studying as she hummed along to her music. She was halfway across the yard when suddenly she was slammed into almost being knocked to the ground until two arms wrapped around her neck yanking her into another body. Her ear buds flying out of her ears from the force of impact, and the music was quickly replaced with sobs.

* * *

Cynthia Rose ran her hand over Chloe's hair a few times. Chloe took a deep breath and sat up "thank you" she whispered through tears.

"I need to get ready, Beca should be here soon to take me to the doctors. "

Cynthia nodded and gave Chloe a weak smile. She stood up extending a hand to the red head helping her up. "Careful your foot…"

"Thanks I can step on it lightly."

Cynthia helped Chloe to the bed and handed her her shoe and boot. Chloe looked beat. She was really pale with dark circles under her eyes. "You're still shaking, should you even go see your foot doctor today?"

Chloe simply nodded.

Cynthia helped Chloe with her boot and then headed out of Chloe's room. Before she was all the way out of her room Cynthia stopped and looked at the frail red head. "I won't say anything to anyone….but…just remember…I can't lose my crazy white girl. You're stronger than you think you are boo." And with that she made her way out the door and shutting it.

Chloe fell back onto her mattress with a sigh. She let a few more tears fall before she sat up again. She stared blankly at the floor. Kicking herself out of her daze, she reached over to her night stand and grabbed her "secret" box, pulling out a thin little razor.

* * *

"Aubrey?" Beca questioned, shocked at being pretty much tackled by the blonde. "Aubrey what's wrong is…" suddenly panicking at the thought of why the blonde would even be running to her and sobbing. "Is Chloe ok?"

Aubrey sobbed harder at the mention of her best friend. Beca pulled at Aubrey's shoulders trying to look into her eyes panic coursing through her veins. "Aubrey, seriously, I need you to talk to me, is Chloe ok?"

Aubrey closed her eyes and shook her head "No". Beca's breath hitched eyes wide and heart racing. She was about to sprint home when Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean yes, but…." Aubrey choked out.

Beca was impatient and needed answers about her girlfriend now. "BUT WHAT!" Beca yelled franticly.

The blonde composed herself the best she could. "She…she's ok…" Aubrey took in a deep breath and doubled over resting her hands on her knees. She hadn't realized how out of breath she was from running and crying. Beca put a hand on Aubrey's back. "Are you going to be ok?"

Aubrey nodded holding up a finger signaling her to give her a moment to recover. Once Aubrey caught her breath she stood up facing Beca. Beca could see the fear and sadness plastered on the blondes face, but mostly in her blood shot eyes.

"What happened?"

"I was on the chair by Chloe's room studying and I heard a weird sound on the floor and…" Beca interupped. "Let's start walking towards the house I have to take Chloe to her doctor's appointment."

Aubrey nodded and the two began to head back to their shared home with the Bella's.

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Beca." Aubrey said. Beca looked at her confused to what she was saying. The last couple of minutes had been walked in silence as Beca let everything soak in.

"What do you mean Aubrey?"

Aubrey shook her head. "This…I mean watch my best friend slowly kill herself. She doesn't realize that she's not the only one she's hurting." Beca and Aubrey stopped in front of the house. "I know it has to be hard Aubrey, but if you pull away from her now she'll only get worse, and worse."

Beca looked to the ground not wanting to say what she was thinking. "What?" Aubrey questioned.

Beca looked back up "if she lost you as her best friend, I know for a facet she wouldn't want to live anymore, especially going through this, she's not in the right state of mind. Her mind is so clouded right now she doesn't see reality."

Aubrey nodded "I know she's not and I could never leave her, I just….it's so hard and she's the only person I ever talk to and…" Beca placed a hand on Aubrey's shoulder "You have me now too." Beca smiled

"Look I know we don't always see eye to eye and know just how to get the other riled up, not in a good way I might add, but you're not going to go through this alone. She's my girlfriend now and even before that, my every intention was to take care of her and you're her best friend, and I'll do everything I can to take care of you too."

Aubrey smiled at Beca's words. "Thanks."

Beca nodded "Annnnnnnd she'd kill me if I didn't take care of someone she loved so much" Beca said winking at the blonde. "Come on, let's go inside I have to go make sure our little trouble maker is ready to go."

The girls gave each other a smile and headed in the house. Aubrey led the way up the stairs but parted ways when she reached her room. Beca went and put her bag down in her room and headed back downstairs to Chloe's room.

She walked past the den when she seen Chloe wasn't in her room. Noticing the bathroom light on she walked over to the closed door. Before she knocked she carefully pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear what was going on on the other side. She heard running water and knocked lightly. "Chloe?"

After she knocked she heard some stumbling around and a couple clinks against the sink. "Just a minute, I'll be out in a second Bec." Chloe yelled exhausted.

Chloe quickly took her wet wash cloth and wiped the cuts she had just made on her upper thighs and then pulled up her black sweat pants she had changed into. Quickly she ran the wash cloth under the water rinsing off the blood and then tossed it into the hamper. She washed her hands and placed her used blade in her pocket after rinsing it. Chloe turned unlocked the door and and opened it to a nervous Beca leaning against the doorway.

Beca looked down over her girlfriend giving her a weak smile. She looked sick, still beautiful, but like she was hit with a severe case of the flu, but all the same still beautiful. Neither of them said a word. Chloe was unsure if Beca knew what had happened yet, but as soon as Beca lost her smile and her features became serious, Chloe knew she knew. Beca grabbed Chloe's tiny hand in hers. It was cold.

"We need to talk don't we?" Chloe whispered looking down unable to look at Beca. The brunette stepped forward and wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug. "Yes, we do." As soon as she said those words she felt the way Chloe tensed in her arms, so she turned her head pressing a kiss to Chloe's ear.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving you." The red head instantly relaxed. "Ever" Beca finished. She pulled away pressing a reassuring kiss on Chloe's lips and then pulled her out of the bathroom. "Come on let's see if you can live without that boot yet."


End file.
